Alfea elementary
by ChocolatePrincess209
Summary: the winx club is in 5th grade and a new girl named flora comes helia get a crush on her but when her 1st day of school is over get gets a crush on him FloraXHelia
1. the new girl

It was a bright and beautiful morning at Alfea elementary everything was same old girls were screaming at the most popular boys at Alfea elementary.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelia!

Timmmmmmmmmmmy!

Rivvvvvvvvvvvven!

Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Brandonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Hi everyone! I heard there is going to be a new girl at our school! said

Stella while she was walking to class with the winx and the red fountain boys

When class started Brandon turned to helia and said…

"Hey Helia" whispered Brandon

"What?"

You need a girlfriend dude

Why?

cause the 4 of us has a girlfriend except you

yea so what?

So I have a feeling that you will love the new girl

What if I don't?

I think you will

Yea that's not going to-

Helia was cut off cause the teacher let the new girl in

Class this is flora she will be our new student

Happen…he said while he was looking at the new girl

Flora looked at the winx and smiled a little then she looked at the 4 r.f.b boys and she smiled a little but when she looked at Helia she gave him a beautiful shy smile

p.s. they are 11 years old just to let you know ok back to the story. Helia blushed 4 shades of red at flora. Then suddenly he looked at his and the r.f.b. and the winx's table and there was an open seat next to helia

flora you will sit in table 1 next to helia. Flora followed the teachers eyes and was walking to table 1 while she was walking over there helia was looking at her and blushed 5 shades of red this time

Helia's thoughts: man she is so pretty

Helia's thoughts were cut off when flora said hi to him while she was sitting down

Ok class since there is a new student in our class we should have her up here and tell a little about her then we are going outside for recess.

Flora stood and she said this....

Hi my name is flora I'm from Linphea and I love plants, art, poetry, and nature and you could say that I'm a little shy which I am and that's it

When the whole class was at recess flora was just sitting at a bench watching everyone playing, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Techna were talking about flora. Helia was drawing a picture of flora sitting on the bench she is sitting on the other 4 red fountain boys were playing football but then they suddenly stopped and saw that helia was drawing no ordinary picture

I WAS RIGHT YOU DO LIKE HER!! Brandon said

No I don't!!

Then are you drawing her? asked sky

So? What if I do? Said helia while he was turning 4 shapes of red

I can't help it she is so beautiful and sweet and down to earth

Hey look flora and our girls are laughing lets go see said sky

When the winx were running to the red fountain boys flora tripped and landed on helia flora got up quickly and helped helia up hoping he wasn't mad at her

Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I'm clumsy sometimes and-

Its ok I'm-I'm f-fine thanks said helia while he was blushing.

Hey are you ok your face looks red. Do you have a fever or something?

No I'm fine thanks helia said with a smile

Flora's thoughts: wow he looks so cute when he smiles…

flora. flora. you there? hello? asked stella

Huh? Oh sorry stella

TIME TO COME INSIDE KIDS said mrs. Peanutbutterandjelly

While they were coming to line up some mean girl pushed flora down a hill she was falling and landed on helia

Sorry helia some girl pushed me and made me fall

It's alright it happens

Thanks you're the best helia

The rest of the day was pretty boring when lunch came flora was eating alone then helia saw her eating alone so he joined her

How come your eating by your self asked helia

You can join me if you want but you don't have to if you don't want to

Ok.

helia sits down and while helia was looking at his tray he then looks at flora he couldn't help but to stare at her she was so beautiful to him

when lunch ended it was time for reading class when reading class was over they went home everyone went to their bus when helia entered his bus he saw everyone but flora sitting with someone while he was going to sit next to her a couple of boys were saying that she was quiet, weird, and stupid and that made her cry a tiny bit while helia was defending flora she was blushing and thought that he was the sweetest and that's when she started to have a little crush on him


	2. Fire!

Note: hi its me Lisa and I need reviews so tell me if I should make a 3rd chapter but now lets enjoy the 2nd chapter: fire!

The next day while flora was looking for the winx she saw helia talking to riven about something random she blushed and tryied to keep cool by just walking past him as soon as she did helia noticed her he tried to talk to her but she ran till she was at a random hall then blush and sighed with relief after her blush went away the winx found her wondering where she was going

Stella: hey flora where are you going?

Flora: I'm not…sure"

Bloom: well come on lets go to class or were going to late

Flora: I thought we had 15 minutes before class started

Stella: um no we don't have 15 minutes

Flora: really I must have been more lost then I thought

All 5 of the winx ran into the class room 1 minute before class started they all look tired and tried to catch their breath after they did they took their seat

Mrs. Peanutbutterandjelly: ok class time for our first recess lets go

When they were outside it was a little windy but the air was cool flora was looking at the plants and flowers around the school playground Stella was talking to bloom and a random girl musa was playing with Tecna the boys were playing their usual game of football and helia was drawing another pick of flora and her hair moving up and down by the wind when their game was over they were talking to helia

Riven: ok dude I think you are obsessed over her" said riven

Helia: no I'm not!

Riven: then explain why you are keep drawing pictures of her

Brandon: dude I don't think its obsession I think its true love

Helia: LOVE?! Its not love it's a small crush…

To the winx

Bloom: hey flora who are you looking at?

Flora: *starts to blush* oh um n-no-no one

Stella: *grins* were you looking at helia?

Flora: *starts to blush bigger and redder* u-um n-no.

Stella: don't lie I know you like him

Flora: ok so I maybe have a little crush on him…don't tell him please!

All 4 winx: your secret is safe with us

Flora: thanks you guys you guys want to go to the swing set?

All 4 winx: sure!

They all ran to the swings but they noticed that there were 10 swings and all 5 of the heroes were there but there was a clear swing seat next to each of them (I want to call them heroes now instead of red fountain boys back to story!) all the winx girls sat at a seat here is the order of the swings:

Riven and Musa

Brandon and Stella

Flora and Helia

Bloom and Sky

Timmy and Tecna

(sigh I miss swinging on a swing… back to story!)

Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves but flora and helia barely talked and they blushed a lot (how cute X3) after 5 minutes they start to do a contest to see who can jump off their swing the farthest here is the order of the contest:

Sky 16in

Riven 15 ½ in

Flora and Helia 15in

Bloom and Musa 12in

Tecna and Stella 11 ½ in

Timmy and Brandon 11in

But when it was flora's turn she jumped off a little too high and she did land at 15 in but she landed on her stomach hard (that's what happened to me when I was in 5th grade) when flora was trying to stand on her feet she shook a little and slowly and painfully was getting up from the ground

Everyone: Flora you ok?!

Flora: *breathes hard and says weakly* umm yeah I'm fine….

Helia: *worried look* you sure cause you don't like it

Flora: *tries to hide blush but says weakly* yeah I'm fine…*coughs*

Bloom: flora I know you're not fine come on let's take you to the nurse's office

Flora: ok…

At the nurse office

Miss. Brick: what happened dear?

Helia: she landed on her stomach hard can she stay in here?

Miss. Brick: of course come here dear and lay down on the bed and try to rest

Flora: *breathes and says weakly still* ok…*goes to the bed and lays down*

Flora then fell asleep..

Stella: can we stay in here with flora Miss. Brick?

Miss. Brick: alright I'll tell your teacher what happened to her and that you're going to be in here with her

Bloom: thank you

When the nurse left 5 minutes later explosion went off and the nurse's office started to be on fire

Musa: oh no flora!

Helia picked up flora bridal style (yeah he is strong as a kid too hehe) and everyone ran out of the office just then the halls started to be on fire soon the whole school started to be on fire 5 minutes later they were finally outside safe and sound when the fire got put out most of the school in the inside was damaged

Faragonda: is everyone alright?!

Everyone in the whole school: yes

Faragonda: helia how is flora?

Helia: she is fine just asleep

Faragonda repaired the school with a spell (yes they know about magic) after the school day was over flora finally woke up and she sat at her usual seat at the very back of the bus when helia got on the bus the bus lady said his seat for the year was with flora helia then sits next to her and they just blush and they didn't say much

Please review this story and thank you floraHelialover for saying that this is the best ever that's makes me so happy and I'll update as soon as I can I promise bye now 


	3. Magic and a confession

Note: someone asked when the romance will start and it will start in this chapter p.s. I do not own winx club or the characters now here is chapter 3: magic and a confession plus a question

3 months past and it was a Saturday and flora got up and went to the park for a walk when she sat down on a bench she saw helia at the park she didn't want him to notice her so she ran to the fountain but helia saw her and ran after her she saw helia running to her so she just panicked and just ran away again just then while she was hiding she heard a voice

Valtor: 1st is the linphian loser next will be the solarian brat then the sparks crybaby then the zenith nerd then finally the melody freak

Flora: oh no that's me and the winx!

Valtor: who's out there show your self!

When flora showed herself Valtor blasted her and landed at a far away tree helia saw what happened and before he attacked valtor he saw that flora was glowing pink then after the glow she was wearing a pink dress that was a tube top and a darker pink at her top part shaped like a V and the bottom part was a little to the left and she had pink short high heeled boots on with long gloves that had an opening at her palm and green wings with a green and pink charm on her neck

Helia: wow…*thoughts* she looks amazing

Flora: ivy control!

It got valtor and he is tied up by ivy its like helia's string glove but its just very strong ivy and it's not on her hand but she can control it from her pointing finger after that she made valtor spin in a O

Valtor: You win this round linphia loser but I'll be back!

After valtor disappeared flora transformed back to normal

Helia: that was amazing flora!

Flora: *blush* really? Thanks!

Helia: um flora I want to tell you something…

Flora: what is it?

Helia: well I know this is sudden but I can't hide it anymore I like you…a lot I liked you since you first walk in to our classroom on your first day…

Flora: r-really? *blushes then looks down* cause I feel the same way about you…cause when you defended me from those boys I started to like you…a lot too

Helia: flora I know this is sudden but…will you be my girlfriend?

Flora: of course I will!

And just like that they were the happiest new couple ever but flora never dated anyone so she didn't know what to do so she just hugged him helia knew that 2 so before he left he gave flora a quick kiss on the lips (AWWW!! I think I'm going to cry! I need a moment) flora got home and went to her room with a frozen happy and surprised face she fainted when she woke up she says

Flora: wow…I got a boyfriend…and my 1st kiss this is the best day ever!

Time went by fast on their last day of school and elementary school this is what happened

Bloom: finally today is our last day of school!!!

Stella: I know now we can hang out more and we don't have to do homework or even wake up early or going to bed early!

Musa: I know right?

_The next day_

The next day the winx and heroes were at the mall with their loved ones holding hands and all that stuff when it was time for a lunch break (p.s. the trix are in this fanfic 2 and they are like 14 or 15 back to story!)

Helia: you having fun?

Flora: yeah…

Helia: is something wrong flora?

Flora: I'm fine just a little tired that's all

Helia: alright but just remember I'm here for you

After helia said that flora thought it was the sweetest thing he said to her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him (AWWW! *sniffles* I need another moment…)

Later while the winx and heroes were in the park just talking with the heroes arm over their girl's (how cute! X3) to bloom and sky

Sky: I'm so glad school is over what about you bloom?

Bloom: I hear yeah I like school but I don't like it when they make us take a bunch of test!

Sky: yeah it just wears you out you know so are you going anywhere over the summer?

Bloom: sadly no but the good news is that now I can hang out with you guys more!

Sky: that's true and I'm good with that!

Bloom: I know you are heehee

_**To Stella and Brandon **_

Stella: hey shnookums are you going anywhere for the summer?

Brandon: nope why do you ask?

Stella: I just wanted to now so then I'll know where you were going to be

Brandon: don't worry cupcake when I have to go somewhere for over the summer I will tell you

_**To my favorite couple flora and helia **_

Helia: are you sure your alright

Flora: sort of but…you see…I'm not sure 100% but my parents said that we are going back to linphia when I go to my senior year in high school maybe sooner…but if I move back sooner then I'll never see you again…

Helia: don't worry about it right now that's not going to happen for a long time so for right now let's just have a good time

Flora hugs helia and then she says…

Flora: your right you always know what to say to make me feel better…and that's what I like about you the most

Helia: why thank you

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter is short for you but I ran out of ideas so please send reviews and if you have any good ideas send a review with your idea and also I don't have a lot of reviews so I won't update till I get at least up to 12 reviews ok? Easy enough ok bye so remember no 4****th**** chapter til I get 12 reviews I promise after that I'll update as fast as I can bye! ^_^**


	4. now it begins

**Hi guys its me Lisa like I promised I updated because I got lots of reviews thank you all it makes me so happy please keep reviewing ok here is chapter 4 now it begins… P.S. sorry if I took too long and I decided that the winx and specialists are 12 execpt for flora but one of these chapters will be her b-day and its coming soon but not like they are 1 year older its just their b-days already happened cause I thought they were too young lol**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own winx club!**

3 weeks have past and flora and helia's relationship got a bit stronger same goes for the others one day all the winx and specialists were at the park here is what they are doing:

The winx: playing on swings

The specialists: racing each other

Flora and Helia: sitting on a bench talking and watching the others playing

Helia: so how did you like alfea so far?

Flora: it was nice (_leans_ _her head on helia's shoulder_) say have you heard anything about our school for next year?

Helia: um yeah I heard a lot actually I heard that it's a boarding school and it goes from 6th grade to 12th grade

Flora: wow 6 years…anything else?

Helia: we get a room and a roommate but by random and we get that roommate until we graduate from the school and and there is six dorm halls and we soon to be 6th graders are in the 6th grade hallway dorm and when we get in a different dorm hall way but wit the same roommate but in another hall and I also heard that we get lockers 7 classes and we have no class from every Friday through Sunday and it has it's own garden and the school is right around the corner from the beach

Flora: wow we get a rommie for 6 years and when there is no class we can go to the beach or garden we ever we please! Sweet!

_5 minutes later _

Helia: and that's all I know about the school

Flora: (_giggles_) wow you know a lot about the school well I'm going to take a little walk ok?

Helia gives flora a sweet kiss and she was blushing a mega blush and kissed back after 30 seconds they broke apart

Helia: ok but don't go too far cause then I'll get worried about you

Flora: o-ok b-bye I'll be back in 10 minutes or 20 minutes (_walks away_)

_To the fountain where flora was _

Flora's thoughts: _wow I almost fainted back there I got to get used to it! In stead of fainting I'll just blush instead he did told me that I look cute when I blush_

While flora was walking valtor appear behind flora and blasted her in the back real hard it made her scream loud and then she pass out because he shot her so hard that the part where she got hit started to bleed but not like crazy though just like any injury would bleed while she was screaming loud the winx and specialist heard her

Helia: that's flora and it sounds like she's in trouble!!!

Bloom: I hope not! Let's go girls!

When they got to flora she was passed out but valtor then made a spell where is was so foggy nobody could see anything but when it cleared flora wasn't there

Helia: wheres flora?!

Valtor: looking for this?

Valtor had flora in his arms and after that valtor opened a portal so he could leave

Helia: NOO!! FLORA!!

Bloom: let's go girls magic winx!

Everyone (except flora duh!) transformed to their winx

Bloom: dragon fury!

Stella: solar blast!

Musa: space booster!

Tecna: digital whip!

When the girls were distracting valtor stella hit him with her strongest attack called sun blinder it was so bright that valtor didn't see musa she hit him with space booster and let go of flora and landed right into helia's arms

Valtor: this isn't over I will be back

Musa: yeah right we'll see about that!

After that valtor went into his portal and after that helia and the others were trying to wake flora up

Helia: flora… flora! please wake up! Please my love wake up!

Flora: (_opens eyes a little_) helia? Is that you?

Helia: yes my love its me I,m so glad your ok!

Flora: same here um helia did you just called me "my love"? am I really your love?

Helia: of course you are you mean everything to me I love you flora.

Flora: I love you too helia…

They kissed just like that after the kiss

Bloom: you ok?

Flora: yeah I'm fine

Tecna: can you walk?

Flora: yeah I can try (_falls_ _and helia catches her in his arms_) no not that well anyway

Sky: should we take you to the hospital for the night?

Flora: ok but can one of you guys call my mom and dad and tell them that I'm going to the hospital because they worry about me

Brandon: I'll do it

_At the hospital_

Brandon: (_picks up phone_) so whats your home phone number?

Flora: 555-3621-1919

Brandon: got it

After Brandon hangs up from telling flora's parents they go to flora's hospital room

Stella: so how is she doctor?

Doctor: she is fine but her back injury was a little bloody and a bit serious but she is recovering just fine in 2 or 3 weeks her back will be as good as new

Helia: that's great! Say can we visit whenever we can?

Doctor: Its not up to me its up to flora

Flora: of course you g-guys can

Doctor: alright it's settled then I'll be back a bit later I have to tell her nurse and the secretary that you guys can come when you please

Flora: ok

Again time goes by fast flora got out of the hospital then summer was over so know I usually stop there but I have to make it up so I'll stop the chapter when all the winx and specialists go to bed after settling in on their 1st of their new rooms is over ok? Is it a deal? ok so the next day was a very nervous special and a surprising day you will see on what I mean!

_At PetalMedow boarding school_

Everyone: WOAH IT'S SO HUGE!!

Helia: I heard of this place but I never seen it before (puts and arm around flora's shoulder)

Stella: Come on what are we waiting for? Let's get our schedules and our rooms! I'm so excited!!

Here are the schedules

1st art class (helia, flora, stella, bloom, sky, and riven)

2nd science

3rd math (tenca, flora, musa, helia, and Brandon)

4th reading class (flora, riven, helia, bloom, and musa)

5th P.E. (flora, stella, brandon, helia)

Lunch

6th social studies

7th study hall

Flora I have all my classes with you helia!

Helia: guess I got lucky now I get to be with a beautiful girl for all my classes

Flora: (_blushes_) hehehe….

When flora got to her dorm room she got a huge surprise same goes for the others here are the roommates and room numbers:

Flora and Helia room # 2078

Stella and Brandon room # 309

Bloom and Sky room # 19

Musa and Riven room # 809

Tecna and Timmy room # 596

All the winx girls in their rooms but in surprisement: YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE FOR 6 YEARS?! (_faints)_

When all the girls fainted the boys were surpised too their girlfriends were going to be their roommate for 6 years…it was 6:37 pm when the winx woke up after that 4 hours past and the winx said this at the same time but not yelling just talking:

The winx: I'm going to change into my p.j.s

The specialists: ok I'm changing after you though

The winx: ok no problem

After they changed they went to bed and were getting ready for their 1st day of school

**And that's it for this chapter I'll update when I get more ideas ok? Bye! P.s. don't forget to review!**


	5. first day of school

**Disclaimer****: I do not own winx club people!! Ok? Good! Now here is Chapter 5 first day of school**

Morning came and it was 8:00 am lets see what they are up to!

Flora: helia time to wake up u only have an hour to get ready!

Helia: ok thanks flora I'll be ready in a second

Flora: ok! I'm going to change in the bathroom

Helia: alright

When flora got out of the bathroom getting ready helia just froze because flora looked beautiful to him (**sorry if I have bad fashion sense ok? I'm not that good with fashion ok?**) flora was wearing a purple silky top with spaghetti straps and a jean skirt **(the short jean skirts but they aren't that short) **and purple boots that are a little below her knees to match her top and she was also hugging her binder and she was wearing her usual hoop earrings and bangles helia was wearing a red shirt and jeans his shoes were white with some red in them and he has his hair in his usual loose ponytail

Helia: you look great!

Flora: thanks you 2. well come on lets go catch up with the others I wanna see my locker for the next 6 years

Helia: same here come on lets go!

_With the others at the assembly_

Stella: hi guys!

Stella was wearing an aqua one sleeve shirt and jeans with high heeled shoes her hair was in a ponytail

Bloom: how was your mornings guys?

Bloom was wearing a blue tee shirt that said "I'm up what more do you want?" with jeans and a jean jacket that had some jewels on it

Musa: it was a nightmare! All night riven kept me up by sleep talking so I couldn't sleep!

Musa was wearing a red shirt with a music note on it and a jean skirt with sneakers

Riven: (_laughs_ _nervously_) sorry…

Riven was wearing a white shirt with reddish pinkish pants with white shoes

Tecna was wearing a purple long sleeve with jeans and shoes

Timmy was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans and shoes

After they finish talking they sit down this is the seating order…

Tecna and Timmy then Stella and Brandon then Flora and Helia then Sky and Bloom then Musa and Riven

Miss mellow: hello students welcome to Petal Meadow boarding school after this assembly is over I will give your locker number and combination out the door

Here is how they lined up

Flora is 1st

Helia is 2nd

Musa is 3rd

Sky is 4th

Riven is 5th

Timmy is 6th

Bloom is 7th

Tecna is 8th

Stella is 9th

Brandon is last

Riven: my locker is… 375

Musa: mine is locker…374! Yours is next to mine!

Helia: my locker is… 586 what about you flora?

Flora: let me see mine is… 587! Mine is next to your 6 years!

Helia: then I am a pretty lucky guy (_puts arm around flora then kisses her on her cheek_)

Flora: hehehehehe... (_Blushes_)

Stella: my locker is…402 and you Brandon?

Brandon: um 403

Stella: YAY!! (_Hugs_)

Timmy: let's see I have 438

Tecna: I have locker…439 cool

Bloom: I have locker…697 sounds pretty far

Sky: I have locker…698! How lucky

Helia: how weird…1st we share a room with our girl then we have all of the classes with them then we have lockers next to them

Flora: you're right it does sound weird but that means you're my roommate and locker neighbor for six years wow… plus we are just dating (_giggles_) **(hey um I changed my mind all the winx girls and guys have all their classes together ok?)**

_**~bell rings~**_

Bloom: come on guys let's go to gym before we are late!

_**At gym**_

Teacher: hello class my name is coach coco

Everyone: hi coach coco

Coach coco: ok all girls go to the locker room first to change to your uniform you will find them on a bench

All girls: ok coach coco

~_**all girls come back after 5 minutes~**_

Coach coco**:** ok boys it's your turn to change hurry and go you will find the uniforms on a bench

All boys**:** ok coach

All the girls in the class was wearing a simple white shirt with pink shorts with white running shoes for the boys they were wearing white shirts and blue basketball shorts and white running shoes

Coach coco: ok for today we are going to stretch then we will run 3 laps in here then I lap outside after that we will do 30 sit-ups with a partner then we will play dodge ball for the rest of the hour

All: ok!

When every1 finished stretching every1 started to run here is the order of the start of the 1st lap…

Riven is 1st

Sky is 2nd

Brandon is 3rd

Musa is 4th

Flora is 5th

Helia is 6th

Stella is 7th

Bloom is 8th

Tecna is 9th

Timmy is 10th

And every1 else is behind them

In the 2nd lap musa was 1st then flora and helia neck and neck then riven then sky then tecna then timmy then stella and Brandon neck and neck then bloom in the 3rd lap flora was 1st then stella then tecna then musa then helia then bloom then riven then sky then Brandon then timmy then every1 else

Good job every1 I'm very proud of you ok you have 3 minutes to rest

Stella**:** ~huff~ flora ~puff~ that was amazing you…were fast!

Flora**:** huff…thank you Stella…puff

After they rested and did sit ups and ran outside it was time for dodge ball

Coach coco: there are girls and 10 boys lets do girls against boys girls on the left boys on the right

_**To the boys**_

Sky: hey guys I don't want to hit bloom

Riven: and like I want to hit musa?

Timmy: I got an idea

Helia: what is it Timmy?

Timmy: well we don't have to aim for the girls we can hit all the other girls on their team and when its just us 10 then we don't aim for our girlfriend we hit someone else girlfriend

Riven: oh so you mean if I don't want to hit musa I hit someone from the girls team random and when it's just them left then I aim for someone else like…stella for example

Timmy: that's right

Sky: good idea

Helia: lets do it

Riven: lets pick who we want to aim for when its just the girls left I will hit hm…I know flora

Brandon: by hit you mean kill

Helia: pick someone else please

Riven: fine I pick…tecna

Timmy: ok she can dodge so that's good

Brandon: I pick flora

Helia: ok just be careful not to hurt her too bad

Brandon: ok

Helia: I pick stella

Timmy: I pick um bloom

Sky: ok I guess I get musa

Timmy: remember who we aim for and who ever is left even if its our girl we have to aim for her ok?

All guys: ok…

_**To the girls**_

Bloom: ok girls I don't want to aim for sky and neither of you girls want to aim for your boyfriends too so what do we do?

Tecna: I have a solution for this problem

Flora: what is it?

Tecna: well the logical solution is to aim for someone else

Stella: someone else? Can you explain please?

Tecna: well its quite simple we aim for some1 random in the boys team and when its just our boyfriends left we aim for someone else boyfriend and who ever is left from that team we have to aim for him even if its our own boyfriend

Musa: ok um I'll aim for timmy

Bloom: I'll try to aim for riven

Flora: I'll aim for Brandon

Stella: I'll aim for helia

Flora: please be careful with helia

Stella: I will if you be careful with my Brandon

Flora and stella: I promise

Tecna: and I'll aim for sky ok remember the plan and on who you are aiming for

All the girls: ok…

_**Let the games begin!!!!!!**_

And that game started half of the girls team was already out same goes for the boys team

Timmy: ok guys lets do the plan

The guys: ok!

Tecna: ok girls time for the plan

The girls: ok!

First sky aimed for tecna and he hit her cause she couldn't dodge it so she sat out

Brandon aimed for flora and he missed cause flora caught his ball so since she caught it without bouncing once Brandon was out and called tecna back to the game this game went for 20 min when finally 2 people were left they were Flora and you guessed it helia

But flora got helia and so the girls got one point here is the 2 last people for the other 2 games

Game one: flora and helia-winner flora

Game two: stella and Brandon-winner brandon

Game three: bloom and helia-winner helia

Game four: musa and riven-winner musa

_**Bell rings**_

**Well I hope you liked it and um plz review or I wont continue cuz if you don't review I will think that my 1****st**** story is worthless so plz just review ok? And um I have suffered from writers block so I need time to come up with ideas ok? And I think this story has 20 or 26 chapters I don't know but anyways remember to review ok? I'll update when I come up with another idea **


	6. AN

**Hi guys its me sorry if I overreacted little at the last chapter but please review more this is my first story and I'm still not good in the last chapter I only got 1 review that disappointed me a bit so please remember to review plus my ideas aren't that good just send a review with an idea ok? Because I got major writers block plus I'm trying by best to make this story interesting or cute ok? And thank you winxclubrules for always reviewing my story that makes me happy so for everyone else out there please review my story ok? Thank you and I'll update as soon as I can but when I do please review that's all I ask nothing else **


	7. happy valentine's day!

**Hi guys sorry I didn't update in a while so here it is chapter 6!!**

_(p.s. I wrote this on valentines but the power went out so before the power died I forgot to save it so I had to re-write it so um happy late valentines day lol plz don't be disappointed that I didn't update in a while I have writers block so yea) _

_**Time went by months have passed later it was febuary 13**__**th**__** let's see what the guys are doing**_

**Sky: ok guys tomorrow is Valentine's Day what should we do for the girls tomorrow?**

**Helia: we can surprise them some how**

**Timmy: yeah and then we can take them somewhere else**

**Sky: good idea let's do that**

**Bloom: hey guys are u exited about tomorrow**

**Musa: sort of**

**Flora: me 2 I mean I'm still nervous and shy around helia and sooner or later he will dump me for being like that…**

**Bloom: he won't dump u flora he loves u, ur his girlfriend flora.**

**Stella: yeah flora I know he won't dump u just cuz ur shy. Lots of guys love shy girls**

**Flora: thanks you guys.**

**Tecna: no problem flora that's what friends are for.**

**Musa: yeah flo we are your best friends we have to stick together.**

**Sky: ok so do we all get the plan?**

**Helia: yes.**

**Timmy: why of course sky.**

**Riven: yeah I guess.**

**Brandon: yeah.**

**Sky: ok remember that tomorrow we have to make the girls believe that we forgot ok?**

**Helia: got it.**

**Timmy: ok!**

**Brandon: u got it.**

**Riven: ok I guess.**

_**Ok the next day was a Friday and it was valentine's day! You curious of what the guys planned? Well lucky for you that its revealed in this chapter! So anyways its morning lets go to the guys**_

**Sky: ok so u guys have everything ready?**

**Helia: yep.**

**Sky: ok so it starts at 3pm ok?**

**Brandon: got it.**

**The girls were waking up and since it was winter musa wore jeans musa was also was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a music note and on the note it said musa in cursive flora was also wearing jeans with some rime stones in her back pockets and she was wearing a pink turtle neck sweater bloom was wearing jeans with a white short sleeved shirt and was wearing her indoor coat stella wore an orange sweater and her jeans were white Tecna wore a purple turtle neck shirt with white jeans**

**Stella: happy valentine's day girls!**

**Bloom: thanks stella you too!**

**Stella: so are u guys going anywhere with your boyfriend??**

**Flora: I don't know I haven't heard from helia since yesterday.**

**Bloom: same with sky.**

**Tecna: timmy also. **

**Musa: same with riven. And you stella?**

**Stella: nope Brandon didn't tell me anything.**

**Flora: something weird is up.**

**Bloom: yeah you think they forgot?**

**Stella: I hope not!!**

**Bloom: yea…**

**Flora: me too…**

**Stella: but…**

**Musa: what is it stella?**

**Stella: we should have a make out session with them later**

**All the girls: stella!!**

**Stella: fine what about a little peck on the cheek or a quick kiss**

**Bloom: much better I will do the little kiss**

**All but Tecna and flora: me too**

**Flora: ill do the kiss on the cheek**

**Tecna: I'm with you**

**Stella: aw no need to be shy**

**Bloom: yeah o and hold on I'm going to call sky real quick**

**Stella: ok bloom**

**Bloom dials sky's number**

**Sky's cell phone rang and he checked who it was and it said bloom**

**Sky: hello?**

_Bloom: Hi sky!_

**Sky: hi bloom**

_Bloom: you know what today is?_

**Sky: no**

_Bloom says a bit sad: oh ok then never mind_

_Bloom: bye_

**Sky: bye (hangs up)**

**Stella: so what did he say?**

**Bloom: he-he forgot… (a tear comes out)**

**Flora: aw bloom its ok maybe the others didn't I'll call helia**

**Bloom: ok…**

**Flora dials helia's number**

**Helia: hello?**

_Flora: hi its flora_

**Helia: hi flora how are you?**

_Flora_**:**_ good say do you know what today is?_

**Helia: no… why?**

_Flora sounding sad: oh__**…**__n-no reason_**…**_bye_**…**

**Helia: bye**(_sorry flora_**…**)

**Bloom: so did he remember?**

**Flora: n-no he didn't…**

**Stella: its ok ill call the others**

**Stella then calls riven and he didn't pick up so then she called timmy and he didn't pick up so she then called Brandon he picked up and asked if he remembered what today is and he said no like the others**

**Tecna: so what did they say?**

**Stella: they all forgot…**

**Tecna: this so illogical for Timmy to forget**

**Flora: why did helia forget?**

**Musa: who knows?**

**When it was 2pm Brandon texted stella to say that he wants stella and the others to the magix cafe`**

**Stella: hey guys I got a text from Brandon saying that we should meet them at the magix cafe` now**

**Bloom: I wonder what they want…**

**Musa: same here**

**Stella: lets go and find out**

**As soon as the girls got off their cab they entered the café and it was dark**

**The guys: SURPRISE HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**

**All the winx: oh my gosh thanks you guys!!**

**Musa: wait a minute I thought u guys forgot!**

**Riven: nope we remembered we just pretended to forget**

**Flora: that wasn't very nice we all got upset and me and bloom was the most upset**

**Helia: I'm sorry flora but if we "remembered" then this wouldn't work**

**Sky: we are sorry we made you upset**

**Brandon: but to make you feel better how about you girls come to the amusement park with us**

**The girls: ok!**

**~to the amusement park~**

**When they got there they were going to the entrance to give their passes to the ticket person**

**Brandon: so where do you ladies want to go 1****st**

**Musa: how about the music spin? (A/N: **the music spin is a ride in my states amusement park and Its where people in a pair or single get in a cart and hold on tight and music plays like radio music and it gets faster and faster at spinning by the second**)**

**Sky: ok (A/N: its obvious on who sits by who right and if not then its by couples ok?)**

**Let the ride begin!!**

**And it starts and it since it was valentine's day it was playing crush by David Archuleta (perfect song right)**

_**To Stella and Brandon**_

**Stella: this is fun**

**Brandon: yeah it is**

**Brandon: hey your not mad at me are you**

**Stella: of course not you guys planned all this for us and that's the sweetest thing a guy ever did for me**

**Suddenly the ride gets faster and it was fast enough to force Stella and Brandon to the right and they were super close to each other (oh la la!) **

**Stella and Brandon: (**_**laughs nervously**_**)**

**Stella was nervous so helia gave stella a quick kiss on her cheek (AW!)**

_**To Flora and Helia**_

**Helia: so you mad at me?**

**Flora: no why would I be mad?**

**Helia: because I lied to you and made you upset**

**Flora: that may be true but you guys did all this for us and plus id never be mad at you for that because since I never had a boyfriend before no guy did this before so I'm more happy then angry**

**Flora then was going to give helia a kiss on his cheek like she said and their cheeks both turned pink (AW!)**

_**To Tecna and Timmy**_

**Tecna: timmy why did you lie to us that's so illogical for you to do that**

**Timmy: I'm sorry but it was the only logical way to keep it a secret**

**Tecna: I guess your right**

_**To musa and riven**_

**Musa: man this ride is awesome**

**Riven: I guess um musa I'm sorry I lied to you**

**Musa: your apologizing? Are you ok riven?**

**Riven: yeah**

**Musa: well its ok I'm not mad at you I was just surprised that's all**

**Riven: oh ok**

_**To bloom and sky:**_

**Sky: hey bloom are you mad at me and if you are I'm sorry**

**Bloom: I'm not mad sky at least not anymore after you guys planned this I wasn't mad at you I was really happy**

**Sky: thanks bloom**

**Bloom smiles and just like flora she gave sky a kiss on his cheek**

**After a lot of fun and rides they were going on 2 more rides the tunnel of fear (made that up) and the 20****th**** century **

_**In the line of tunnel of fear with the girls talking**_

**Flora: um again why do we have to be in the tunnel of fear?**

**Stella: because if we get scared our boyfriends can hold us in their arms**

**All girls expect stella: oh ok I got you!**

**Helia: hey guys do you think taking them to this ride is such a good idea?**

**Sky: yeah riven what if they get a heart attack?**

**Riven: because if they get scared we can hold them in our arms**

**All the guys: ok now I got you**

**(I,m not good with scary stuff so um yea)**

**1****st**** was bloom and sky to go in lets see what happends**

**Bloom was shaking like mad she saw dead bodies with a knife in their heart and any other scary thing**

**Bloom: s-sky I-I'm sc-scared**

**But before sky got a chance to hold her something that scared bloom the most appeared out of no where and she screamed really loud**

**Bloom: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Outside bloom's scream could be heard from the line outside**

_(AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!)_

**Helia then notices that flora is shaking like mad (just like bloom)**

**Helia: flora is you ok?**

**before flora had a chance to respond it was their turn to go into the tunnel which made flora shake more then ever since flora was too frightened helia had to grab her hand and go in the bout together (this ride I made it special cuz the ppl can do magic so they use illusion spells and it shows their fears but I don't know flora and helia's fears so I know it will suck so sorry if it will suck) **

**Helia: its ok flora you're with me**

**Flora: th-thanks**

**After everyone went in a bout all the guys girlfriend was terrified but flora was the most terrified after flora and helia it was stella and Brandon then Tecna and timmy then musa and riven at the end flora and helia came out of the cave last and stella and Brandon 2****nd**** to last **

_**At the exit**_

**Sky saw flora and helia getting off their bout every1 was worried about flora**

**Sky: wow flora must have really had it in there**

**Helia: yeah you should have heard and seen her face**

**Stella: I can't imagine flora that scared **

**Bloom: yeah. Hey flora you ok?**

**Flora: y-yeah I'm fine**

**Musa: hey lets go to the 20****th**** century now I heard it's really fun**

_**In the 20**__**th**__** century line**_

**When it was time to go in the ride flora calmed down a little**

**Stella: this ride looks really fun**

**Stella was looking at the ride it was spinning and people was sitting on little seats with a seat belt and a bar to make it safe finally after 15 minutes the ride and it came down from 30 ft from the air finally the winx and specialists got on next to their loved one after 3 minutes of getting ready they started the ride they lifted the ride 10ft then 20ft then finally 30ft**

_**To Stella and Brandon**_

**Stella was giggling and yelling "WOOOOOHOOOO!!" Brandon was looking at stella but she didn't know that she was busy having too much fun Brandon thought stella looked pretty cute her hair was moving from the breeze and the ride she was smiling and giggling and plus her eyes were shinning so Brandon couldn't help but to stare at her **

_**To Flora and Helia**_

**Same goes for helia flora was having so much fun in the ride like stella she was giggling and she smiled a very happy and beautiful smile plus they were sparkling just like Stella's but flora thought that someone was looking at her so she turned to helia who was looking at her and helia saw that flora was looking at him so they both blushed and looked away and they were keep enjoying the ride while they blushed**

_**To bloom and sky**_

**Bloom was doing the same thing with stella she was yelling "WOOOOOHOOOO!!" and was giggling plus she made a big smile when she was done yelling but sky didn't mind the fact that she was screaming at his ear all he cared about was that she was happy and having fun so he just smiled at her while she was giggling and smiling **

_**To riven and musa**_

**Musa was having tons of fun like the others but riven was being his stubborn self musa was doing the same thing like flora she was giggling a very big happy and beautiful smile while riven just looked at musa then crossed his arms and looked away with an annoyed face but when he looked at musa she was doing a teeny tiny little pink blush it was hard to see but he was blushing**

_**To Tecna and Timmy**_

**Tecna was going "wooooohoooo!! This is so much fun right Timmy?" timmy didn't answer for a little bit he was busy staring at Tecna because her eyes were sparkling plus she had a very happy smile on timmy blushed a little pink from this and he finally answered when Tecna said "timmy this is illogical for you not to answer are you alright?" then he finally said "uh yeah Tecna I'm fine**

_**To the photo booth**_

**Bloom: hey guys lets take pictures here so we can remember how much fun we had here**

**Sky: great idea bloom what do you guys say?**

**Flora: I'm in**

**Musa: me too**

**Stella: so am I**

**Tecna: same here**

**Timmy: alright**

**Riven: whatever**

**Helia: ok I'm in too**

**Brandon: me too**

**So 1****st**** the girls went in stella was at the right placing her right hand on her right hip and placed her left hand on flora's shoulder flora was next to stella she placed her left hand on musa's shoulder and smiled musa was sitting down smiling she was next to tecna and crossed legs and put her both hands on her knees tecna was standing and placed her right hand on musa's shoulder her and smiled and on her left hand had her book bloom was on the left smiling and placed her right hand on tecna's shoulder and her left hand on her left hip outside the picture came out and the guys looked at it all of them said "wow" (yes even riven) because they all looked beautiful and amazing looking because they had great smiles**

**Next were the guys everyone was standing sky and Brandon had their arm around each other playfully and smiled riven was in the middle and didn't smile and crossed his arms in annoyance timmy was next to riven he was smiling and took of his glasses then helia was on the left and crossed his arms and smiled when the picture came out from outside it was the girls turn to say wow because when musa saw how riven looked she still thought he looked cute and giggled a bit but when the others saw the picture they thought they looked amazing **

**Finally it was the couple pictures (the moment you been waiting for!) 1****st**** was stella and brandon they were sitting down and smiled in each others arms while looking into each other's eyes next was timmy and tecna they were standing and timmy put his arm around tecna's shoulder and they both had a book on their hand next was musa and riven musa was hugging riven while she was looking at the camera surprisingly he hugged back but he didn't smile next was flora and helia they were sitting down and was hugging each other and was smiling instead of looking at the camera they were looking at each other's eyes then it was bloom and sky's turn they were sitting and bloom was in sky's arms and looked into sky's eyes and smiled same goes for sky after looking at the pictures they went back to their school by taxi **

**again and went to sleep **

_Phew what a long chapter again sorry for taking so long oh and this story will have two more chapters then I'll make a trailer about my new sequel and sorry I wont say the name you will have to wait for the trailer to come out and find out plz review I worked hard on this chapter ok see you guys next time_


	8. happy birthday flora!

_Hi guys it's me and guess what? this chapter is flora's birthday!!! And I like to thank __winx club rules__ for reviewing all my chapters after this chapter is done I'll work on the final chapter!!! And there is going to be a surprise in this chapter at the end!!! You wondering what it is well read and find out oh and sorry about the mistakes from my previous chapter my computer was being stupid __and I do not own winx club ok? So here is chapter 7 happy birthday flora! And news_

_**Time went by and things were great and it was finally march 16**__**th**__** flora's birthday and flora was visiting her parents for her birthday she came back and was in a taxi while she was coming lets see what is happening with the others and it was a Thursday and the classes ended for the day**_

**Bloom: ok guys flora is coming and we have everything ready now we need to surprise flora by pretending we forgot her birthday ok?**

**Everyone: got it**

**Bloom: good now remember no one tell her about this or it won't be a surprise ok?**

**Everyone: ok**

**~to flora~**

**Flora finally arrived and was getting in the school when she got there the gatekeeper was there**

**Gatekeeper: do you have ID?**

**Flora: yes *hands student ID***

**Gatekeeper: ok you may pass *opens gate* and have a nice day**

**When flora went in she saw musa running towards her to give her a hug**

**Musa: flora we missed you so much!! *gives a big tight hug***

**Flora: thanks but…I…can't…breathe…**

**Then she finally let's go of her**

**Musa: sorry flora**

**Flora: it's ok**

**~with the others~ **

**Bloom: ok musa is with flora right now then she will text me saying that she will bring her over here helia you will go in yours and flora's room after that he will wait for 20 minutes while doing so the rest of us will pretend we forgot her birthday and if flora asks if we know what today is or something say something to convince her that we forgot then 20 minutes later I will text helia to say that you will go to flora and bring her back to your room for the party while doing so we will go in then ill text to say when you should bring her in your room and obviously you are the only one in this plan who remembers ok helia? **

**Helia: ok**

**Bloom: ok you guys all got the plan?**

**Everyone: yeah**

**Just then musa texted bloom to say that we will bring her here in one minute**

**Bloom: ok helia go to your dorm now because musa just texted me saying that she is bringing flora right now**

**Helia: got it *runs off***

**After helia was out of sight musa and flora came to the others and they all hugged flora and saying they missed her after the hugs helia was in his and flora's dorm room he was looking out the window (you see everyone was outside in the center of the school and the building for the winx girls and guys were behind them so he ran off in time)**

**Flora: so… um…bloom is there something you want to say to me *smiles***

**Bloom: um yea is that a new outfit?**

**Flora: *frowns* um yeah…Stella do you know what today is?**

**Stella: nope sorry**

**Flora: tecna?**

**Tecna: nope sorry flora**

**Flora: musa?**

**Musa: nope**

**Flora: sky?**

**Sky: sorry flora got no clue**

**Brandon: yea what sky said**

**Flora: riven?**

**Riven: I don't know what today is either**

**Flora: Timmy?**

**Timmy: sorry flora I don't have the slightest idea on today either**

**Flora: I can't believe this**

**Flora runs off crying then she goes to the most farthest tree in the school grounds and cries there 20 minutes later bloom texted helia to look for her and to say that they will get the cake and presents ready in their room after that helia leaves his room and asks where they saw her run away after they answer he ran north while he was looking for her the others ran to their dorms and then went to flora and helia's dorm to get things ready**

**~to flora~**

**Flora was crying under the shade on the farthest, tree on the school grounds**

**Flora: *cries* I can't believe they forgot my birthday!**

**Flora then sits down and puts her head on her knees and cries more 10 minutes later helia heard a crying noise and finally found flora sitting down with her head on her knees crying her eyes out **

**Helia: there you are flora (**poor flora she must have took it pretty hard**)**

**Flora: hi helia…please tell me you remember what today is**

**Helia: course I do it's your birthday flora**

**Flora: you remembered I thought you forgot like the others**

**Helia: why would I forget about your own birthday I would never forget flora**

**Flora: really *wipes a tear away and smiles* thanks helia you're the best**

**Just then helia got a text from bloom saying that its time to bring flora to their room now**

**Helia: hey flora let's go to our room now I want to show you something**

**Flora: ok but what is it?**

**Helia: you'll see**

**Flora: ok**

**Then helia and flora walk to their room helia then texted to bloom saying that they are coming in 30 seconds now to the others**

**Bloom: guys turn the lights off and hide they are coming in at 30 seconds**

**Everyone else: ok!**

**Flora and helia come in then flora turns the lights on and everyone yelled "SURPRSE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLORA!!!**

**Flora: oh my gosh, guys you remembered?**

**Bloom: of course we did**

**Flora: thanks you guys**

**Stella: hey it's what friend do right? Well come on let's have some fun now!**

**Everyone: yeah!**

**Later when they finished eating cake and opening presents they were outside playing hide and seek (A/N: sorry about the game it was the 1****st**** game that popped into my head)**

**Flora was hiding in a large and wide tree helia climbed up the tree flora was hiding in, brandon was hiding behind the 8****th**** grade dorm building musa and riven were hiding behind a bush and sky and bloom were hiding in a tree that was 4 trees away from flora and helia **

**stella then was done counting and 1****st**** found brandon checking if stella was coming after 5 minutes of running after brandon stella finally managed to tag him because while he was running he tripped and stella tagged him**

**Stella: ha! I got you Brandon now lets get musa and riven!**

**Brandon: ok**

**Then they were looking behind bushes and found musa and riven and since musa got her foot tangled as she was trying to run away she tripped and forced riven to go down with her and stella tagged them**

**Riven: dang it musa you got tagged!**

**Musa: well sorry for getting my foot stuck!**

**Next, they were looking for bloom and sky they couldn't find them to 15 minutes until bloom accidentally stuck her foot out of the tree musa saw that it was blooms foot and tolled stella and she climbed up and tagged sky and bloom but when she did they were falling off and brandon caught stella and sky landed 1****st**** and caught bloom in his arms like brandon**

**Musa: good catch**

**Riven: yeah**

**Brandon and sky: thanks**

**Stella and bloom: thanks boys!**

**Brandon and sky: no problem **

**Stella: now we have to look for flora and helia**

**Flora and helia were unseen for a long time so they got off so helia landed but flora was falling but he caught flora in time in his arms and put her down**

**Flora: thanks helia**

**Helia: no problem flora-**

**Stella: there they are let's get them!**

**Helia: run for it!**

**Flora: ok**

**But when they were running for 10 minutes flora fell down and Stella and the others were like 30 feet behind them **

**Flora: ow! My ankle I twisted my ankle!**

**Helia: *holds out his two arms* hop on**

**Flora blushed every time she was in his arms awake**

**Flora: do I have to? **

**Helia: if you don't want to run around with your twisted ankle then yes**

**Flora: *blushes* o-ok**

**Flora then wraps her arms around helia's neck and jumps into his arms bridal style and runs off as fast as he can finally the safe spot was only 20ft away from them when they finally managed to get to the safe spot helia told the other's on what happened to flora's ankle after he was done bloom did a healing spell on flora's ankle and it was all better now**

**Flora: thanks bloom**

**Bloom: any time flora**

**Just then flora hears hers and helia's phone go off in their room**

**Flora: be right back guys the phone is ringing **

**Everyone: ok**

**Stella: ok so anyways…**

**While Stella was talking flora ran inside hers and helia's room and picked up the phone**

**Flora: hello?**

_Flora's mom: hi flora it's your mother_

**Flora: hi mom…what's wrong?**

_Flora's mom: flora honey I'm sorry to say but your father decided that you're coming back to linphea in 3 days_

**Flora: what?! Why?!**

_Flora's mom: I'm not sure why but he said that that you need to come back home_

**Flora: what?! Will I ever come back to magix?**

_Flora: of course you will but we don't know yet_

**Flora: o-ok…**

**Flora: b-bye…**

_Flora's mom: bye flora_

**After that flora was crying on her pillow for 10 minutes later everyone got worried and went into flora and helia's room when they did they found flora crying onto her pillow**

**Bloom: flora what happened what's wrong?**

**Flora: my mother called…she said I have to go back to linphea…**

**Everyone: what?! Why?!**

**Flora: I don't know she didn't say…**

**Helia: when do you have to go!?**

**Flora: in 3 days…**

**Helia: are you going to come back?**

**Flora: I will… but they don't know yet…**

**All the girls were crying and all the guys were comforting them all because of the news**

**At night when everyone was asleep flora had a dream about never coming back to magix and that made flora cry in her sleep later when it was 8:00 and it was a Friday there was no classes but helia woke up because he heard little crying noises coming from flora (A/N: u see when you cry in your sleep you make little crying sounds it sounds like ordinary crying but a it's a bit more quiet) helia got worried and went to flora's bed to wake up**

**~Flora's dream~**

_Flora arrived at linphea and her cheeks were stained with tears and she was crying still when she got home_

_Flora: mom…dad when will I come back to magix?_

_Flora's dad: never it's not safe plus mostly because of that fool he calls himself helia_

_Flora: what I thought you liked helia dad!!(A/N: hi guys I forgot to say that all the winx girls are princesses and that the guys are young princes sorry but it slipped my mind but now you know) I love him dad plus he is really sweet and kind-_

_Flora's dad: and horrible, annoying_

_Flora's mom: that's enough dear! Flora please understand that we love you and we want what's best for you_

_Flora: well if you really love me you let me go back to magix and let me be with helia_

_Flora's dad: absolutely not! That's out of the question!_

_Flora: you don't even know him he's really sweet and gentle, caring and so much more!_

_Flora's dad: that's enough flora go to your room and don't come out until I say so!!_

_Flora's mom: Ryan enough!!_

_Flora runs to her room with her eyes full of tears_

_~end of dream~_

**Helia: flora. wake up flora **

**Flora: I had a nightmare**

**Helia: I can tell you were crying in your sleep**

**Flora: sorry if I made you worry about me**

**Helia gave flora a hug and a gentle kiss on her lips**

**Flora: I'll really miss you helia I wish I didn't have to go back and this soon too**

**Helia: me too flora you're the best girlfriend I ever had**

**Flora: helia can you promise me something**

**Helia: yeah what is it?**

**Flora: promise me that you will wait for me because I will come back**

**Helia: I promise **

**Well that's it one more chapter then my trailer to my sequel! Please review and you'll get a cookie! Lol!**


	9. goodbye for now

_Hi guys here it is the final chapter! By the way as soon as I am done with this chapter I'll then make the trailer ok I promise! Ok here is chapter 8!! Good bye for now…_

_**There was one more day left for flora to leave so she told the principal that she is leaving so she doesn't have a school day today so she was getting her things packed and while doing so she was thinking about leaving her friends and helia behind for years **_

**Flora: (what if I come back and they don't remember me?)**

**Flora was packing her things clothes things ect but when she was packing she saw pictures of the winx and she had a sad smile but then she saw the picture of her and helia together hugging each other and looking into each others eyes (it's the picture from the amusement park) they were really happy and once she remembered that day she cried a bit and continued packing when she was done her dad called**

**Flora: hello?**

_Flora's dad: hi flora it's your father_

**Flora: hi dad **

_Flora's dad: flora you have your pass port to linphea right?_

**Flora: yes dad**

_Flora's dad: ok your plane is 306 it leaves at 3:00 pm ok?_

**Flora: ok um dad can I ask you something?**

_Flora's dad: of course what is it?_

**Flora: um well what do you think of helia because I did tell you about him when I came to visit **

_Flora's dad: well he sounds like a promising young man that makes you very happy_

**Flora: really?! Because 2 days ago I had a dream that you only made me move back to linphea was because you hated helia so much and that I will never come back**

_Flora's dad: well don't worry about that flora I don't hate him and you are coming back so don't worry about that I got to go now ok? Bye_

**Flora: ok bye dad**

**Flora was smiling and continued to pack the day went on pretty fast the next day was her final day finally the school day ended and flora was saying her goodbyes to her friends and helia**

**Flora: so this is it**

**Helia: yeah **

**Suddenly flora broke down and started to cry **

**Flora: helia what if we don't remember each other when I come back**

**Helia: then we just forget-**

**Flora: but I don't want to forget you helia-**

**Helia: flora calm down **

**Flora: ok sorry helia**

**Helia: even if we forget each other in due time we will meet each other again and if I forget you I will still keep my promise to you still**

**Flora: and I'll do the same for you helia well um see you in a few years…bye helia**

**Flora held her hand to helia and shook hands and helia watched flora leave after that he headed to his room and was looking through the pictures of him and flora but then he saw a box it was shaped like a flower and it was pink in it was a locket shaped like a heart and it had flora's name written in fancy writing **

**Helia: oh no I forgot all about this! I got to get to the airport fast!**

**And just like that he took the box and ran out of the room and got in a taxi**

**Helia: to magix airport and step on it!**

**~to flora~**

**Flora was at the airport waiting to be 3:00**

**Inner com: plane # 306 in leaving in ten minutes**

**Flora: guess its time to go**

**Flora picked up her suitcases started to walk when suddenly a familiar voice called her**

**?????: flora! **

**Flora stops and turns around to see helia running towards her**

**Flora: helia what are doing here?**

**Helia: to give you this**

**Helia hands flora the flower shaped box flora opens it to see a beautiful gold (fake gold actually) locket with her name in fancy writing**

**Flora: helia its beautiful thank you so much **

**Flora puts on the locket around her neck**

**Flora: I promise I'll take good care of it and to wear it always**

**Flora hugs helia goodbye but helia needed more then just a hug so when flora let go helia gave flora a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips flora kissed back and when they broke apart they hugged once more**

**Flora: I'll really miss you helia**

**Helia: me too**

**Inner com: plane #306 leaves in 5 minutes**

**Flora: I have to go helia**

**Helia: flora before you go I just want to say that I love you**

**Flora turns around with tears of sadness from leaving helia behind and joy that he said that he loved her **

**Flora: me too… **

**Just like that flora turns around again and more tears came out**

**Flora: bye helia…I'll miss you **

**Flora runs off and got to her plane in time when her plane took off she opened her locket and it read:**

_**Flora I love you so and I always will forever never forget that I will always love you no matter what happends to us…**_

_**Helia**_

**Flora closed her locket and wrapped the locket with her 2 hands and pressed against her heart and cried a tiny bit more**

**Flora: I love you too helia and I always will…**__**good-bye for now…**

**That's it its done but don't worry I made the trailer too! =)**


	10. Trailer

**Hey guys here is my trailer for my new sequel called ****do you remember me? ****Ok! here we go!**

**After the final goodbye and reading the message with in the locket they remembered each other but when the 3rd year came that's when they forgotten each other **

**The only thing they remember is the promise…**

**In the magix airport 5 years later was a 17 year old flora who just gotten off her plane**

"**Wow I'm finally back"**

"**Promise… who did I make that promise to?"**

"**I just can't remember who it was…"**

**She looked at her locket and squeezed it a bit with her left hand **

**Over the years flora and helia have been asked out a lot but they all turned them down because they kept the one promise they made in the past…**

**One forgotten past…**

**One remembered promise…**

**Coming soon**

**Liked it? Short I know but then again it's a trailer lol anyways its coming soon**


End file.
